Lost Souls
by Videl
Summary: A story where Juuhachigou ( C-18) made a choice that came back to haunt her
1. Lost Soles Chapter 1

Lost Soles 

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: This story is going to be mostly about Juuhachi-gou and Marron. Some of the story will be flash backs of Juu's live. This will be denoted by **_italic's. _**Don't know how long this is going to be, but please enjoy and R&R. Thanks! ~Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks! ~ ð°VïÐê£°ð

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked down from the top of the stair well at them, the two women his live revolved around. He loved them so much, they had been through so much together. He really didn't know what he would do if he lost either of them. Kill himself he supposed. Then he thought about the remaining woman. He would have to go on for her. He always knew that one of them was bound to die young, after all he had died multipul times. He watched hie daughter run in circles trying to get ready for the dance she was going to tonight with _him_. The son of that bastered. At first he was not going to let his daughter go with Trunks, but C-18 had told him other wise. She could beat the shit out of him physically and win any argument they had. What a woman. Krillin chuckled at his own thoughts. 

"KRILLIN! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP US!! NNOOOOOOWW!"

Hearing his wife use that tone he quickly ran down to help Marron get ready.

"Marron-chan, do you really want to go with Trunks to your senior Prom? If I were you I would want to go stag!"

"Tousan! Of course I want to go with Trunks! Why wouldn't I?"

"His father is the Prince of Bastered's"

"KRILLIN!"

"I'm sorry Juu, but he is and you know it."

"Yes your right, but that doesn't mean that Trunks is that way. Kami if the world went by that, I would be just like Juunanna and Dr. Gero."

"Gero? I wonder if that old man is still living… oh well.. Marron-chan, what do you need?"

"In my room, there are two sets of hair ties, can you get them please? Oh and my shoes too!"

"Sure."

After another hour of madness, the time finally came for Trunks to arrive. But much to Marron's dismay, he was late. Very late infect. After 45 minutes of waiting Marron had finally given up.

"Kasan! Please call Bulma-san. Please!"

"Marron..do I really have to."

"Yes."

Just as C-18 was going to call Bulma, there was a knocking at the door. Marron quickly ran to the front door to answer it. 

"I'm so sorry I'm so late. But would you still be kind enough to still be my date?"

"Well..I dunno..You kept me waiting pretty long, but no use in getting dressed up for nothing! Kasan, Tousan, I'm leaving!"

"Wait Marron-chan! I want pictures!"

"Juu, since when have you wanted to take pictures?"

"SHUT UP KRILLIN"

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted, oh and Trunks."

"Hai?"

"Have her home before one."

"Sure thing!"

C-18 and Krillin watched as their daughter and date left for the prom.

"She really has grown up ya know Juu-chan."

"Hai, I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE DANCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Marron, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no thanks Trunks."

Trunks had known Marron all of his life. Yet, he had never seen her so sad. He really didn't know why either. After all, he was the best looking guy in school and he did show up. But that kind of stuff never really bothered Marron. Not being able to put his finger on the problem was bothering him, so he decided just to be blunt and ask her.

"Marron-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't really. . . wanna talk about it Trunks. I'm sorry."

Trunks was upset by her answer. In all of his live, Marron never had a secret she couldn't share with him. This must be bad. Something really terrible for her not to want to say. 

"Marron, do you want to leave?"

"Leave my senior prom? Yes but no."

"Well I know your upset about something and the dance started one hour ago, there is still three hours left. Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"Well, actually Trunks I do want to leave, I have a really bad feeling about something, but we haven't had a chance to dance yet."

Just as she finished saying that, In the Arms of an Angel started to play.

"Well Marron, would you like to dance?"

Seeing his face she couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a little kid when he was trying to impress her. But she didn't care she was loving every second of his attention. The two began to dance slowly, but as the song progress, they began to pull each other closer until you could no longer fit air between them. She gently placed her hear upon his shoulder, while he placed his head at the base of her neck. Any one would looked at them would have thought that they were lovers, and maybe someday they would be. Trunks had never felt this close to any one in his life, he felt as if he could tell her anything. He was rambling on in his mind on how he was going to tell her that he just fell head over heals in love with her when she interrupted his thoughts.

"You know what Trunks?"

"What's that?" 

"I feel like I'm in the arms of an angel. I've never felt so safe before."

Trunks was taken back that she was sharing the same feelings that he was. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He was so in love with her and in her own way she just told him that she was too. Trunks was ecstatic.

"Marron I…I"

"Hush…"

As the song ended he drew her in for a sweet kiss, but before their lips could meet, there was a terrible explosion. The couple was thrown half way across the room. Trunks was in a panic looking for Marron. She was no where to be found.

"MARRON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"She's right here Trunks, and she happens to be coming with me."

"Gero?!!"

Trunks felt a blunt object hit the back of his head and the last thing he remembered was seeing Marron being carried off. He was helpless to do anything. The next thing he knew he was at Kami house with the whole gang there.

"Guys? Whats going on?"

"Marron was abducted Trunks. We have no idea where she is, let alone if she's even alive."

"Oh Kami"

Trunks just broke down. Krillin sat by his side to comfort the broken warrior.


	2. Lost Souls Chapter 2

Lost Souls 

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: This story is going to be mostly about Juuhachi-gou and Marron. Some of the story will be flash backs of Juu's live. This will be denoted by **_italic's. _**Don't know how long this is going to be, but please enjoy and R&R. Thanks!! ~ ð°VïÐê£°ð

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Its has been almost a whole year since that incident. A whole year without her. He could no longer think straight, let alone face her parents. He really hadn't seen anyone since Marron was taken away. Or for that matter, he really was never happy. He would sit alone in misery awaiting her return, if that day were ever to come. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and hours turned into day he was slowly forgetting about her. Finally, one year and eight months later, they held a funeral service for Marron. Everyone was devastated. 

Trunks slowly made his way up to Juuhachi-gou and Krillin that day. He hadn't seen them in so long and he wished that he could keep it that way. But he knew that he wanted to be with them.

"Juuhachi-gou, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's ok Trunks. There was nothing you could do."

After giving Juuhachi-gou quick hug and kiss to say that he was sorry, he slowly turned to Krillin. This was going to be hard. After all he was with Marron the night she was taken.

"Krillin..I…I"

"Trunks, you don't have to say anything. I know.

"Thank you Krillin."

Trunks walked away with a very morbid air to him. He didn't look good. Something was wrong. He had made so much of his lives revolve around her that he no longer had a world to live in. Sure, he supposed that he would go on, but that would take years. As his thoughts kept getting deeper and deeper, his tears began to flow freely. Soon he was balling his eyes out. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, but he didn't care. He truly loved Marron. After standing about an empty casket for 20, he finally was going to leave. As he began to walk away, he heard a small explosion outside. Everyone in the funeral home looked around at each other and seeing all of the Z fighters present, they began to wonder who or what the explosion came from. Everyone started to run outside to see what had happened, when C-18 got the biggest shock of her life.

"Dr. Gero?"

"Why yes, C-18, it is I. Your creator. You do know that you BELONG to me don't you?"

"I BELONG TO NO ONE!"

"That's sad to hear. And I had BIG plans for you 18. But enough with this stalling, I must get to the point. I have something to show you 18."

"And what the fuck would that be?"

"Oh just a little present I made for you. I hope you like it.** 21!** Come here and introduce yourself."

The smoke from the explosion was still visible. And through the smoke everyone could see a small figure walking forward. It seemed to take and eternity for the figure to almost be in site. But when the smoke finally cleared, everyone was shocked to see what they found.

"Ma…Marron?" Trunks said about to pass out.

****

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY DAUGHTER! WHY? WHAT THE FUCK GERO! WHY?"

In a blind rage of fury, Juuhachi-gou began to attack Dr. Gero in a vicious on slaught. She proceeded to beat the old man until Android 21 steeped in.

"You shall no longer touch my creator."

"Marron! What are you doing? GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You will have to kill me first."

Juuhachi-gou stopped her attack and watched her daughter carry Dr. Gero off.

"KAMI YOU PRICK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF PAY BACK! DAMN YOU!"

Juuhachi-gou began to cry as the others watched her fall to her knees. They didn't know what to do. After seeing her rage of raw power they feared for their lives. Krillin ran up to her without any though. He took her inside and about 15 minutes later returned to the Kami House with her.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

"Juu! What's the matter?"

"What? Oh Kami Krillin I'm sorry."

"Juu, that's the third time this week that you've woken up with nightmares. Why don't you tell me?"

Juuhachi-gou was never one to tell her feelings, or her dreams for that matter, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Krillin what she was dreaming of.

**__**

It's those eyes. Mine used to look like that. That blank stare in to subspace. The emptiness, the pure hate that can be seen in her eyes. Why Marron, why? Why couldn't Gero take me instead? DAMN HIM! Poor Marron, for now her soul would be lost forever. We are now one in the same. Marron will know the pain and the agony of what the truth is like. I tried to hide it from her, but I no longer can. Damn you Gero. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. Damn you, damn all of you. 


End file.
